I Wish
by ShyWeapon394
Summary: WARNING SUICIDE AND SLIGHT SELF HARM TRIGGERING. Canada just can't stand being used anymore so he decides to end it all. Suckish summery. Bad title. Um no pairings and defiantly no happy ending. Don't like sadness and suicide? Don't read. Rated M because of suicide, blood and I am paranoid.


**Hey everyone who reads my stories. This one will be just as sad as The Last Song will be (not saying anything else) and much more serious than Face Down. I do not own anything. Oh yeah THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND A LITTLE BIT OF SELF HARM. Still depressed and was listening to Suicide by Hania when writing this. I don't know how to write extra stuff you need for a story so sorry if that parts bad. Lots of OOCness happening, or not I'm not sure. This is a one shot but I might make a sequel if the reviews request it. Now on to the story.**

Matthew Williams or also known (by people who remembered him) as Canada walked to his house in the pouring rain. He didn't even care that he may catch a cold its not like anyone would care. No one noticed him unless they need something. Heck even his own bear didn't remember his name! He walked in to his home took of his shoes and coat. Canada then walked to the washroom (also known as loo, bathroom, or restroom) and pulled out his razors. He started to think as he played with the razor blade

"What would happen if I cut too deep. Would my people die? I will eventually fade and so will my country. If I end it know we won't suffer as much. Should I?..." this was where he always stopped, cut, then fed Kumajirou. But not this time he thought further this time. "Maybe I should no one will notice until they need me for war or something I don't even want to be apart of. They probably won't even notice I'm gone. I think I will."

Canada got up and walk to Kumajirou's **(yes I know he doesn't remember his bears name but I think he should for this one fanfic that way it works better) **food bowl and filled it to the max that way he would have enough food for a couple days at least. Canada then found Kumajirou and whispered in to fluffy ear "I'm sorry but goodbye Kumajirou you probably won't see or remember me again." Kumajirou looked at him with wide, sad eyes.

Canada then walk back to his washroom and slit his wrists open ten times on each wrist. Deeply.

_**POV or Point of View switch to Alfred F. Jones or America**_

I was off to visit my baby brother Canadia or something... Canada that's his name! I was going over to his house because he wasn't at the world meeting and I as the hero volunteered to find out why. The only reason why we need him there is to discuss how many more Canadian soldiers can he send out. **(you choose for what war or something I don't know whats still going on) ** I had this pit of worry in my stomach for some reason. I just shrugged it off though thinking it was probably just a bad burger.

_**Time Skip to Canada's house**_

I finally found Canada's house. It was a small two story house that was white and red. It had a Canadian flag hanging over the door. I only found it because we have to give everyone our house address when we are the host country encase of emergency. I walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't answer so I rang the door bell. I heard scratching at the door so I decided to look for the key I knew Canada kept under his maple leaf doormat. I opened the door and was immediately tripped over. I looked at what tripped me and it was a small polar bear.

"Follow me" Kumajirou said, I looked at him funny then decided he could lead me to my brother. Kumajirou lead me through some hallways and to a washroom. I looked at the door and Kumajirou pointed at the door with his head. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I just decided to pick the lock. The worry still hadn't disappeared. If anything it got stronger. I finally managed to pick the stupid lock and opened the door. What I saw I did not expect.

All I seen was red. Canada was lying on the floor with his back against the wall and he had his leg pulled up against his body with the other flat on the floor his left arm that was covered in blood was resting on his left leg with the other also bloody hanging limply on the floor. I saw the razor blade beside him. I ran up to him and said "Dude are you still with me? Canadia?!"

Matthew then opened his eyes. "H-hey A-America... What a-are you doing here?" Matthew said in his quiet voice. I looked at him like WTF.

"What happened? Who are you?" I was still holding on to that small bit of me that believed that he was attacked not a suicide attempt- Wait did I really ask him who he was?

"N-no one ... I am no one, America..." Canada told him. "And I d-did this to myself... America. I'm s-sorry but you can't b-be the hero this t-time. I a-already lost... too much... b-blood even... for a nation..."

"N-no if we get you to the hospital then you c-can be o-okay!" I yelled not believing my little brother is dying. I didn't notice till now that I was sobbing. "Y-you c-can be alright a-again"

Canada was lying there dying and I could do nothing about it! I knew he already lost too much blood but I couldn't just leave him there! I had to stay with my baby brother till his last breath.

"A-America... don't cry... for me... don't cry... for nobody..." Canada said slowly losing consciousness.

"Mattie... I am staying w-with you t-till the end" I cried. "I w-won't let you d-die alone"

"I-it doesn't matter A-Alfred.." Canada muttered "I-I've been... alone... all my life" he said as he drew his final breath.

"Mattie? Mattie!? Matthew!?" I cried out. I hugged his cold body. I wish I saved him faster. I wish I was able to stop him. I wish I wasn't too late.

* * *

**There you go. My second suicide fic. Sorry but it was on my mind for awhile and I had to write this. I made a picture for it and I might give you guys a link soon. I don't really like my ending... I might make a sequel like at the funeral or someone finding them... Writing what Matthew said almost made me cry.. If you want a sequel please review! Thank you for reading**


End file.
